


CROWLEY! - a one shot lemon

by KayKayBugg



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKayBugg/pseuds/KayKayBugg
Summary: Aziraphale starts to feel for Crowley and Crowley cannot wait to see where these feelings lead to...





	CROWLEY! - a one shot lemon

**Author's Note:**

> My First Lemon one shot! Zira and Crow. ( Cross my fingers it's not too awful!)

Black cloth slowly moving up, arms stretching, flexing, the low rise trousers, oh god it's all too much. The angel looked down averting his gaze towards the honey milk tea and fresh baked croissant on his marble plate. 'He's my friend and I should not think like that about him especially...' his thoughts trailed off as he took a glance over to see the demon murmur something (probably about the seams not fitting just right) but saw the devilishly V-line staring straight at him. His gulp did not go unnoticed, for the demon cocked his head to the side and raised his brow, "what is it now?" Flushed red with embarrassment he came up with a quick lie, "I just thought France would have better croissants, the Costco's in America do a better job at it." The demon stood still and slowly removed his glasses, "you need to get better at telling jokes." And with that the demon put back on his glasses and took a delicate sip from his cup. 

Later that night the Angel looked around his bookstore and decided that he was going to read some more risque novels. He might have had lovers in his past (lord knows the demon had plenty) but not enough (in his humble opinion) to please the demon...one day. Looking through the many novels he finally settled on one which involved less of Vanilla and heavy heavy dark chocolate. Soon, he was immerse with the novel and without any thought he slowly moved his hand down his trousers, rubbing his inner thigh slowly. Soon, soft whimpers echoed around the dimly lit bookstore, and the angel let out even softer moans. He knew it was wrong to think of his partner, well, friend in this way but he just could not stop. The Angel's mind was racing with how big the demon was, thinking how he would beg the demon for more, how he wanted the scratches, bruises, how he wanted that warm filling sensation! A loud Gasp and one word screamed out to the empty room, "CROWLEY!"

The Next day was hard (just much like his downstairs situation) but luckily for him the demon seemed to be nowhere in sight. 'What if he knows?' 'What if he laughs at me?!' He looked down and frowned, poking his soft tummy. 'Humans and their body problems, I'm turning more human everyday, maybe I should run more but gosh dangit crepes are better than a beautiful body.' Angel with head in the clouds being oblivious to the demon sitting right next to him was still lost in thought. During this the demon observed the Angel's features, how his skin was soft yet toned and how it glowed like a beautiful marble floor, how his eyebrows scrunched up when contemplating or lost in thought, how he would stammer, but the demon thought best of his, yes his sweet soft angel, was how he smiled with pure innocence and radiate such sureness. 

Finally, the Angel came back from thought and turned and jumped back, "Don't do that!" Crowley chuckled, "Now Ziry whirly it's quite adorable when you jump back" the angel about to give a come back until the memories of last night came swirling back into his mind, face suddenly a strawberry pink hue and fidgety smile, was met with yet another eyebrow raise and ziry whirly let out a soft moan and quickly clasped his hand against his mouth, and with a quick farewell bow he scurried off as the demon just sat there dazed and confused, deciding whether or not he should stop with the day drinking for fun. 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO OVER THIS! " his voice was filled with venom, his teeth baring, he snarled and let out a small laugh and turned around, "I WARNED YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN! AND NOW...now I have to punish you. Say goodbye" he walked out of the room the still shaking baby plant quivering, knowing it's fatal fate. However, there was a ring at the door and the demon stop in his tracks, "you're lucky this time." He sneered and placed the plant where it first was stationed at. The plants hoping that maybe one day their master will be happy and not so cruel. 

The angel took deep breaths in and out and shocked out his hands. 'Just tell him! ' he kept this thought through his head. The door opened slowly and the demon popped his head out, "Zira? What are you doing out here for it's bloody five o'clock in the morning!" Quickly the angel blurted the sentence he thought instead of what he wanted,"JUST TELL HIM!" the demon was puzzled, "tell who what?" 'Damn, damn, damn! ' a giggly mess he was and like the gentleman he recovered quickly. "May I come in?" Crowley shrugged his shoulders and let the little floof ball in. 

Closing the door behind him crowley looked the seemingly timid angel up and down. "What's wrong Zira?" Zira stiffened and turned to look at him and was about to state nothing was wrong but everything was wrong, especially since the demon was only in a short satin robe (humans and their satin, and all Angel's get is a toilet paper brand) Zira shook his head clear of the random thought and tried to not focus on the chiseled chest and certainly not the long legs, how was his legs so long and elegant, as if a ballerina blessed them herself. "ZIRA!" quickly the angel looked up at the demon, who seemed to tower over him. Which he found quite odd, since this beautiful creature was only four inches taller. "Yes?" The demon frowned, "are you alright, you haven't been yourself and you know you worry me when you do that love." Wait, did the angel hear that correctly, "did you just call me love?" Crowley just smirked, "of course, you know I love you, I waited over 6000 years for you and even if you don't or never feel the same, I'd still love you." Zira blinked, thinking maybe this was just a dream, he was so fast of proposing his love but when he looked up once more, he stated what felt right "for a demon, you are quite an angel." Crowley rolled his eyes and lifted the Angel's face towards him, zira letting out a soft moan as the demon stated his next words "and I bet I can make this little Angel beg for this Demon's cock." 

Zira fell to his knees as Crowley slowly slid the robe off, falling to the floor with a soft thud. The angel looked up and his eyes trailed down seeing that the demon was indeed a fallen angel since he was very blessed indeed. Zira licked the tip, spitting on the demons cock without using any hands he slowly sucked only the tip, soon he moved forward more and suck more of his cock, moaning in great pleasure. Crowley throwing his head back in great ecasty while placing a hand on his Angel's head, suddenly with a brilliant idea. "Zira. Stop." The angel obeyed immediately and slowly removed his mouth from the cock, now dripping and coated with saliva and pre cum on the Angel's lips. "Was it that bad?" Crowley smirked, "quite the opposite but there's another place I want to unload and I think you know where." 

Biting his lip he looked up at his dominant lover and crawled after him as the demon walked to the desk. "Get. Up." Quickly he went to his feet. "Now my little angel, I want you bend over my desk and beg for it." Zira gulped and hesitated, which only entertained crowley even more, "oh no no my little angel shouldn't hesitate to orders, time for punishment!" He walked off and came back with his belt. "BEND OVER MY DESK NOW!" Zira felt his cock stiffen, he wanted crowley, and he wanted him now. He didn't hesitate bending over at all. Crowley saw how his angel cowered not in fear but in delight, and this made him crave the angel even more. In an instant there was a whipping noise that echoed throughout the house and a loud gasp of pleasure. "Take off those trousers." Zira did what he was told and moaned even louder when he felt a tongue on his balls running up his cock and back down towards his balls again. Another whipping echoed and then soft tender licks and sucking came after. "Please Crowely. Please." Crowley smirked and went behind the angel rubbing against him, "please what?" He whispered close to his ear. Zira felt how hard he was, God why did you have to make such a perfect fallen angel, Zira whispered back, "please crowley fuck me." Crowley squeezes Zira's round ass and gave a smack, "Scream. It." He squeezed again and smacked harder. Zira embarrassed by this request tried to remain calm but he continued to squeeze and smack, even spit on his rim and teasing by slapping his cock against it, finally he could no longer take it and screamed "FUCK ME CROWLEY. FILL ME UP." With a smirk the demon bend over the angel once more and whispered, "I thought you'd never ask." 

Crowley squeezed again but this time he gave a tender kiss and licked up and down, slowly circling the Angel's hole, giving a spit, he sucked again and stuck a finger in his mouth, popping it out covered in saliva and proceeding to stick it in, hearing his angel moan and begging made him want to just stop the foreplay altogether and just fuck him raw but he was not just some anyday fuck no, Zira was the apple of his eye and even though he enjoyed dominating the soft floof we wanted to make sure his angel came back to him and on him forever after this. Finally after three fingers, he deemed Zira ready. "Are you ready?" Zira nodded slowly, Crowley gave him a tender kiss and tilted his head back a little to kiss him even more as he slid his full cock into his tight ass all at once, "CROWLEY!" Crowley's hips thrusted against the Angel's, spitting in his other hand as he jerked off Zira. "Zira you feel so...heavenly." Crowley giggled at his own joke and Zira rolled his eyes, a smack to his ass and a moan erupted out of his throat. "DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES, THAT JUST MAKES ME MORE HARD" Zira held onto the desk as he felt Crowley pounding harder and harder and he felt the Demon let go of his cock and placed both hands on his hips, the smacking sound turned even louder with the sweat and precum and the angel felt close and the demon not to far off. "I'M GOING..." "CUM! ZIRA CUM FOR ME!" and without any hesitation Zira came and soon Crowley unloaded himself into Zira and laid his head on his back, giving soft kisses, both exhausted. Finally, after a few minutes Crowley slid out and with a final moan Zira got off the desk shakily holding onto it. Smiling the demon scooped him up and Zira buried his face into the demon's chest, Crowley just kissed the top of his head and headed towards his bedroom. "Time for rest my sweet little angel." 

The plants were thriving more than ever. They were never burnt, never overwatered, sometimes overfed but that was more of a good thing for them, and all around happy. "You all look so Dapper today!" They shaked in happiness toward the angel and the demon, well he just pouted in the corner.


End file.
